


Honey Bee

by sunshinepascal



Category: Kingsman (Movies) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Judgmental People, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, first date nervousness, mean waitress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinepascal/pseuds/sunshinepascal
Summary: Jack has had his eye on a certain girl in town and he finally ask her out.
Relationships: Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Honey Bee

**Author's Note:**

> This is another favorite I have written about the cowboy. It makes me blush and smile and I wrote it which is crazy to me. I hope you all enjoy!

It was the perfect day to set up which is why you chose it. The sun was shaded by clouds with no chance of rain and there was a breeze keeping the Kentucky heat at bay. You had just gotten to your stall to arrange all your fresh product for the day. Once everything was arranged neatly in rows with prices displayed you stopped to pull out a small woven basket. His name written boldly in your handwriting on a sticky note stuck to it. Jack. You knew he would be by today, at some point. He never ever failed to show up and brighten your day with his endless flirting and sweet nicknames. Claiming you had the best grown fruits and vegetables in the whole damn state along with the best pie he had ever had the pleasure of eating. Smiling you tucked a piece of your hair behind your ear remembering the first day you had encountered the sweet cowboy. 

It had been a slow day that day when he first came by. He parked his Bronco down the street away before sliding out and swaggering over. He wore a suit and a cowboy hat which was almost funny to you but you had no idea where he worked. He was incredibly handsome and wore a smile that could reflect the sun and blind you.

“How are you today darlin’?” His accent thicker than most.

“I’m doing alright. How are you?”

“Well I am doing a hell of a lot better now,” he leaned against the front of the stall looking down the rows of endless product.

“Everything is home grown on my farm and I have fresh fruit pies if you want one of those as well,” you couldn't help the smile that graced your face when his head popped up at the mentions of pies.

“Oh really? I will definitely take a blueberry pie,” he smiled wide at you.

You walked to the bag you kept them in to keep them fresh while he picked more things out before returning to him pie in hand. You gazed over his pickings and then the man paid you.

“Thank you very much for stopping by. Don’t be a stranger,” you smiled at him.

“Oh I’ll be back honey bee.”

You were pulled from your reminiscing by the slamming of a car door. Turning to look up the road you were greeted by the welcome sight of Jack heading your way in his usual get up. You had learned he worked in the corporate offices of Statesman which explained why, no matter the weather, he was in a suit.

“Morning Jack,” your smile widened.

“Good morning honey bee,” he grinned wide at you as he came to a stop in front of the stall looking over the selection for the day.

“Don’t worry I already got your order set aside,” you turned and pulled up the basket and pie sitting it on the empty part you left for this.

“You have learned me well,” he seemed to smile bigger.

“Well you are my number one customer so I gotta take care of you.”

Jack let out a chuckle as he looked down rubbing his neck softly. You knitted your brow together noticing he seemed a little off this morning.

“How are you Jack?”

“I’m doing good honey bee. How have you been?”

“I’ve been good,” you couldn't help the blush that crossed your face at the nickname he all too often used.

He pulled out his wallet and you frowned slightly with the thought of him coming and going so quickly today. He handed you his money.

“Thank you as always,” you smiled softly as you tucked the bills away.

“Thank you honey bee for taking care of me,” he gave you a smirk and a wink before he started to walk away.

You watched him as he started to leave before freezing and seeming to battle himself for a second before turning around. He set the stuff back on your counter with a thud and leaned on the stall almost aggressively.

“Dammit if I don’t get this out I will never grow the balls to do it again,” he shook his head before he looked up and meeting your questioning gaze.

“What’s wrong?”

“Will you go on a date with me?”

You stood in shock for a moment. You knew you had been crushing on him and he had flirted with you but you knew his reputation around town. Jack was a flirt and a massive one at that. You had no idea the man had any feelings passed that for you.

“Jack I…I would love to,” you stuttered a deep red growing on your face and a smile spreading across your lips.

“Great! Okay! I can pick you up at 7 on Friday?” 

“That sounds amazing. Um what should I wear?”

“That floral sundress you wore a few weeks ago? Wear that,” he smiled wide at you and once again threw you a wink as he picked up his things again.

“Okay yeah sounds good. I’ll see you then,” you blushed at the thought he remembered something you wore.

“See you then honey bee.”

You watched the man walk away all while butterflies were already fluttering around in your stomach.  
You brushed your slightly shaking hands down the front of the floral dress trying to smooth an already smooth surface. You were nervous but how could you not be? You were going on your first date in months and with Jack Daniels on top of that. You kept eyeing yourself over and over again in the body mirror in front of you trying to make sure your makeup and hair were perfect for tonight. A sudden knock that echoed through your small home pulled you away. You took one final breathe before turning to go answer it. 

When you opened the door Jack stood there in his usual get up, cowboy hat topping the look off and a massive smile. 

“Hello honey bee. You look beautiful. You ready to go?” He asked as his eyes glanced over you. 

“Thank you Jack. You look very handsome. Yeah let me just grab my purse,” you smiled as you turned and grabbed your purse off the table just inside and then walked out to join him. 

The night was perfect. It was just enough of a breeze to not make it so hot and the stars and moon danced along the black sky. Jack took your hand and lead you to his Bronco and opening the door for you. 

“Such a gentleman,” you smiled with a teasing tone as you climbed inside. 

“Always for a beautiful lady.” Jack threw you a wink before moving around and climbing inside. 

He set off for a destination you were incredibly unsure of and you couldn’t help but to fumble with your fingers. The radio played softly in the background adding just enough comfort to not make things weird with you two not speaking. You jumped when you suddenly felt Jack’s hand grasp yours and link his fingers within yours. You couldn’t help to smile and glance over at him. 

“You know you don’t have to be nervous. It’s just me,” he gave you a smirk his eyes turning back to the road. 

“Exactly it’s you.” 

About that time Jack pulled up to a restaurant and you glanced at where you were and your eyes grew slightly. 

“Jack this is the nicest restaurant in town. You don’t have to do this,” you were quick with your words. 

“I want to though,” he climbed out and made his way over to your side and opening the door for you. 

Your nerves only seemed to grow at the thought of stepping inside this place wearing what you were. This was not your typical scene and you looked over underdressed next to Jack. 

“Is what I’m wearing okay?” You looked at him worried as you both stepped to the front door and seeing the dresses the other women were wearing. 

“You look perfect honey bee. Stop your worrying,” Jack gave you a sweet smile as his thumb brushed across your hand trying to sooth you. 

Jack told the host his name and the two of you followed him to a small table in a corner seating you. You glanced around overly uncomfortable at the atmosphere. You felt eyes on you and not in any good way. The waitress seemed to curl her nose up at you and did nothing but flirt with Jack all during the ordering process. You two had gotten your food a lot faster than you expected to. You picked at your food slightly your eyes still wondering around the place at the people. 

“You want to go somewhere else? You don’t look like your having a good time and I want this to be a good night for you,” Jack’s voice pulled you back to the table and you looked up at him. 

“I don’t want to ruin your plans you had for the night.”

“I’ve got a better idea,” he smirked with mischief dancing behind his brown eyes. 

Jack waved your waitress down and asked for to go boxes and the check. As soon as those were brought he shoved the food inside the boxes and paid the girl before taking your hand and walking out. He once again opened your door for you and you offered to take the food. You say warmly in your lap and watched as he walked around and climbed inside. 

“Where are we going?” 

“You’ll see,” his smirk was wide and you couldn’t help but to let a smile grow across your face at his excitement. 

The drive seemed longer and the city lights were slowly disappearing behind you. You could see him glancing between you and the road as he drove. 

“You look mighty lonely all the way over there.” 

You looked up and met his gaze, something new dancing there before you scooted enough to sit the food in your abandoned seat and then closer to him. Jack placed a hand on your knee and you wrapped your arms around it before placing your head on his shoulder a wide smile settling on your face. After several more minutes of driving Jack finally turned at a drop off where you could see the entire town. The view was beautiful and you looked up at Jack as he backed in so you two could sit in the back. He climbed out and followed behind him reaching in to get the food. You watched Jack as he dropped the tailgate a blanket in his arms. He spread it out and helped you up into the bed. You scooted back to sit against the back of the truck and watched as Jack climbed in after you. 

“This any better honey bee?”

“This is perfect Jack. Thank you and I’m sorry. The fancy restaurants are just not my thing.” 

“I’ll be sure to keep that in mind,” he threw you a wink before the both of you dig into your food. 

The two of you ate in silence and after you were done Jack laid down across the blanket and opened an arm for you. You smiled down at him before you laid your head on his arm and looked up at the stars with him. The two of you started to talk about anything and everything. Laughing at stories the two of you told. Jack seemed to ask all the right questions doing everything he could to get to know you better. It was perfect and you honestly never wanted the night to end. 

Comfortable silence feel between the two of you and you turned so that you faced down and looked over Jack’s face. He looked at you and seemed to search your face as well. His eyes then seemed to dart between your lips and your eyes. You gave him a slight nod for permission before his over hand came to rest on your cheek and he brought your face down to his. Your lips connected and the world around you feel away. Electricity coursed through you and you melted against him. Jack flipped the two of you so you were on top and deepened the kiss. You neither seemed to want to pull away, only doing so when air was purely needed. 

“Whoa,” you looked up at his eyes. 

“Whoa indeed honey bee,” Jack smirked as his eyes connected to yours. 

You bit your lip and let your fingers brush over his face. A smirk grew across Jack’s face seeming to be thinking the same as you were. 

“Should I take you home honey bee?”

“Why take me home cowboy?” You smirked before you pulled Jack by the collar of his jacket to your lips.


End file.
